


It's always raining

by KomahinaSyndrome



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Fluff, Gay Komaeda Nagito, Komahina - Freeform, M/M, Rain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28927989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KomahinaSyndrome/pseuds/KomahinaSyndrome
Summary: Hajime Hinata hated the rain, he hated the cold in general but just the idea of even a single drop getting on him revolted him. He hated having wet hair, wet clothes, wet shoes and he hated stepping in puddles or getting splashed by cars.Unfortunately for Hajime, he doesn't own a car and has to walk to and from work everyday. And it rains, a lot. One day from work he gets knocked into a puddle by a boy not paying attention to where he was running, and although the boy apologized Hajime's mind couldn't help but wander back to the event, there was something special about him.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Mioda Ibuki/Nanami Chiaki
Kudos: 18





	It's always raining

**Author's Note:**

> bonk first chapter

Hajime's POV

drip...drip...drip...

I listened as the rain outside poured down, nothing out of the ordinary since it was always raining here. I sighed and looked at my clock- 5:34AM. I didn't wanna get out of bed, but if I didn't start getting ready now I would surely be late for work. I sat up and rubbed my eyes letting out a yawn, I did my morning routine, brush my teeth, comb my hair, put on my work clothes. 

I hummed to myself while I waited for my coffee to brew, once it was finished I put it in a coffee cup that I got from a café I went to once. I grabbed my favorite coat and quickly slipped it on while grabbing my umbrella, and heading out the door. I shivered feeling the rain on my face, I opened the umbrella and holding it above my head. I looked down at my watched and sighed- 6:04AM. If I ran I'd make it on time, but I saw a TED talk one time talking about how if you ran in the rain you'd get even more wet. And I was not about to show up to work drenched, I'm sure it would be fine if I showed up a little bit late. 

I began walking in the rain, cringing every time I felt myself step in a small puddle. My work wasn't much, I worked in a small cubical next to a bunch of other people who also worked in a small cubical. It wasn't the most amazing job, but it paid my bills which was enough for me. I looked in the windows in the stores I passed, nothing caught my eye. As I was nearing my job a car zoomed past me, and into a puddle. I gasped upon feeling the cold water hit me, and watched as the car drove off. I groaned and stomped my foot, I was soaked! 

Annoyed, I stormed into my work place and took my coat of placing it on a hook. This wasn't the first time this happened but it sucks every time, I mean could you imagine sitting in a small cubical in soaking wet clothes all day? Not fun. I took a seat and began typing away. 

Through out the day I watched as people quietly did their work, while others clocked out for the day. I even saw someone get fired for being late to many times, maybe it would be wise to wake up earlier. At around 8PM my shift ended and I could finally go home, I let out a sigh of relief and grabbed my coat and umbrella. It may have been night time but that doesn't mean it wasn't bright out, stores were lit up and so were the headlights of cars. I began walking home, I think I'm gonna go to bed earlier tonight then I normally do. 

While I was walking I started to hear quick footsteps behind me, as if someone was running. Hah sucks for them they're gonna be all wet even with an umbrella! My cocky demeanor soon vanished as I felt cold water touch my skin and a heavy object on my back. I groaned and flipped around, being met with a pair of greyish green eyes. I felt my face get warm from what was probably anger, the person continued to stare at me and I got a better look at them. They had white fluffy hair that was slightly damp despite the hood over their head. They were pale, and had a thin figure. Feeling myself start to flush again I grumbled and looked away from them. "Get off." I said coldly looking back up to see them flush with an embarrassed look on their face "I'm so sorry! I'm so clumsy.." 

"it's- it's fine, just watch where you're going". I said looking away from them once again, "Once again I am so sorry!" They said, face still red as a cherry. I huffed and turned away. "I already said it's fine, jeez." I was freezing and was tired from work, I didn't have time for this. "Is there anything I can do to make up for it?" As if on command my stomach growled, but it was weird too ask a stranger for dinner. "No thank you, it's okay really." 

The person's shoulders dropped and they sighed "But I feel bad about it.." I rolled my eyes and groaned, letting out a sigh I grabbed my phone from my pocket and handed it to the stranger. "Just add your number to my phone and I'll text you when I'm free and you can make it up to me then." The person lit up and nodded before going on to type in there number handing me my phone back. "thank you! Once again I'm sorry." They apologized once again before hurrying off. 

I looked down at my phone reading the contact name "Nagito Komaeda.." I mumbled to myself before huffing and shoving my phone in my pocket. I had no intention of texting the number obviously, shaking my head I quickly made my way home. I just want to get out of these clothes and take a shower. Once I got home I quickly kicked off my shoes and taking a quick shower, feeling much more relaxed than before I put on some fuzzy pajamas and hopped into bed. And oddly enough, I fell asleep thinking about the white haired boy who I met earlier.


End file.
